marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norrin Radd (Earth-616)
, January, 1998.]] The Surfer helped the Defenders liberate the Squadron Supreme's alternate Earth (Earth-S) from the control of the demonic Null the Living Darkness, then celebrated the Hulk's brief public acceptance after gaining Bruce Banner's intellect; but the Surfer and his fellow senior Defenders Hulk, Namor and Strange were hoaxed into disbanding after the alien Tribunal convinced them their continued teamwork was fated to cause Earth's doom. The Surfer, meanwhile, helped the Fantastic Four defeat the cosmic-powered Tyros (formerly Galactus's herald Terrax) and locate a missing Reed Richards, helped Earth's heroes neutralize the threat of the near-omnipotent Beyonder, and teamed with the Molecule Man to undo much of the damage done to Earth by the Beyonder. End Of Exile Piercing Galactus's barrier again (this time by using the Thing's simple suggestion of trying to pass through it without his surfboard), the Surfer made peace with Galactus by rescuing his current herald Nova (Frankie Raye) from the Skrulls, after which Galactus finally ended the Surfer's long exile. Radd revisited his homeworld, but Shalla-Bal had become empress of the rejuvenated Zenn-La and was not free to renew their romance. The Surfer became embroiled in fresh hostilities between the interstellar Kree and Skrull empires, and intervened in a series of plots by the Elders of the Universe, who planned to destroy Galactus - and the universe with him - in order to become the supreme powers of a new universe. The Surfer thwarted the Elders with the aid of his new love interest Mantis, the Earth-born cosmic heroine also known as the Celestial Madonna, but she seemingly died in the process; though she would later return, she never fully renewed her romance with the Surfer. Romantic sparks developed between Nova and the Surfer, whose influence gradually led Nova to question the morality of her role as a herald. Galactus finally replaced her with the far more ruthless Morg, who killed Nova during a conflict with the Surfer and most of the other ex-heralds. The Surfer has repeatedly battled space-born menaces such as Reptyl, Ego the Living Planet, Super-Skrull, Midnight Sun, Nebula, Galactus's dark counterpart Tyrant-and, perhaps most notably, Thanos, a death-worshipping rogue Eternal who wiped out half the life in the universe using the omnipotent Infinity Gauntlet before the Surfer teamed with a reborn Adam Warlock and many other heroes to seize and dismantle the gauntlet after undoing its effects. The Surfer has been allied with cosmic adventurers such as Jack of Hearts, Ganymede, Genis-Vell and Warlock's Infinity Watch, who helped the Surfer restore Shalla-Bal to life after she sacrificed herself to save Zenn-La from the supremely powerful Great One. The Surfer also partnered with Quasar, Beta Ray Bill, Morfex and Xenith to form the short-lived Star Masters team, and began participating in occasional Defenders reunions, the Tribunal's hoax having been exposed. During his travels, the Surfer also met his long-lost brother Fennan. However, Zenn-La and its people later seemingly vanished, and the Surfer came to discover that his homeworld had been destroyed in the 1940s by the mysterious, all powerful entity known as the Other. The Zenn-Lavian world and people he had encountered since his leaving the service of Galactus were "re-creations" of the originals. Galactus, after finding Zenn-La utterly decimated by the Other, recreated the planet and its inhabitants in every detail so when the Surfer left his service (as he knew he one day would) he would have a home to return to. So accurate was this new Zenn-La that it convinced not only the Surfer over the years but also convinced the Skrull, Kree, the demonic Mephisto and even the Celestials. Why the "new" Zenn-La dissolved was never made entirely clear but it was likely the result of Galactus' temporary absence from the universe due to being caught in Ultimate Nullifier's blast. Losing his capacity for emotion again, the Surfer returned to Earth, eventually regaining his personality during a time travel adventure and sharing a romance with Alicia Masters. They ultimately parted as friends after many adventures together, one of which pitted them against Galactus's new herald Red Shift and led to the temporary destruction of Galactus himself. When a Gaea-powered curse from a dying Yandroth mystically forced Surfer, Namor, Hulk and Strange to assemble in response to any and all threats to the Earth, the ongoing stress of this situation coupled with the subtle emotional influence of the curse itself gradually drove the four senior Defenders mad, and they attempted to rule the world as the Order in the belief that this was the most efficient way to protect the planet. Their fellow Defenders Hellcat, Nighthawk, Valkyrie and Clea teamed with other heroes-including Ardina, a cosmic-powered woman whom they mystically created from a portion of the Surfer's own energy-to oppose the Order and return them to their senses, just in time to prevent the curse from rendering a resurrected Yandroth all-powerful. Annihilation Wave Fearing a prophesied apocalypse, the Surfer worked with the alien Annunaki race to gather and protect some of Earth's most extraordinarily gifted children; in the end, one of those children-Ellie Waters-saved Earth from the godlike Marduk entity, preventing the apocalypse and reordering reality as if the Marduk crisis had never happened, though Ellie apparently retains her memories of these events. The Surfer has resumed his interstellar wanderings, but remains ready to aid his adopted homeworld should Earth ever need him. Following the Annihilation Wave's entrance into this universe, Silver Surfer again became the herald of Galactus, in order to fight the now-freed Tenebrous and Aegis. He succeeded in destroying them by channeling the energy of the primordial crunch. Galactus rescued him from his mortal wounds and returned him to his original purpose - seeker of worlds for the Devourer. Galactus' Herald Once More Shortly after the superhuman Civil War on his formerly adopted planet Earth, the Fantastic Four (then T'Challa, Storm, Human Torch, and Thing), encountered Galactus, Stardust, and Radd in outer space. The Surfer didn’t want to fight the Fantastic Four, but he had to deliver Epoch the Living Planet to Galactus for sustenance. Epoch didn’t want to be eaten, but she had to pass on what she knew to Gravity, who lacked desire to be the Protector of the Universe, yet grudgingly accepted the role. - Galactus sought energy resources within the planet Orbucen. Nova, the only Centurion remaining after the Annihilation War, pled for Galactus to desist, at least temporarily to give the ships of Orbucen’s population time to evacuate. The Silver Surfer fiercely attacked Nova, and flew both away to another world beyond Galactus’s immediate perceptive range. Nova convinced the Surfer to give the people time to leave. Shortly afterward the Silver Surfer returned to Sakaar, in a plan to feed Galactus with the unique "old power" which he claimed would sate the his master's hunger for thousands of years, and spare many other inhabited worlds in the meantime. He was opposed by the Hulk's son Skaar, and was enslaved by an obedience disc. The conflict is ended when Skaar's mother Caiera sacrifices her soul and old power as sustenance for Galactus. - Defenders VS Offenders Simultaneously the Grandmaster enlisted a much earlier version of the Surfer to reunite with the other three original Defenders, Doctor Strange, Namor and the Hulk, in a contest against the combined forces of Terrax, Baron Mordo, Tiger Shark and the Red Hulk, named the "Offenders". As a prize the Grandmaster offered his champions to restore their dead or otherwise lost love interests. The Surfer and Terrax were teleported by the Grandmaster to the Microverse to battle. Radd was slain by the Red Hulk and his Power Cosmic was absorbed, but was eventually revived alongside the other Offenders and Defenders by the dying Grandmaster. - (2009) Beta Ray Bill decided that Galactus was indeed a force of destruction threatening all of existence, and set out a dangerous yet shockingly fearful plan to stop the World-Eater. As Galactus reached an idyllic planet to consume, he sent the Silver Surfer to stop Bill and prevent him from interfering, though he was less than successful. | Powers = The Power Cosmic: The Silver Surfer possesses the Power Cosmic which was granted to him by Galactus, making Norrin one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. He has the ability to absorb and tap ambient cosmic energy into his body at will, and expel those energies violently, or in more subtle ways. He can channel beams of energy through his hands with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets, or wield the energies with such finesse as to restructure the molecules of the natural dyes within a plant to change its color. The Surfer can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements (such as turning a steel napkin holder into solid gold or tons of rock into harmless gas). Other uses of the Power Cosmic have included the ability to phase through objects, accelerate the evolution of lifeforms (even on planet wide scales), see the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel, trans dimensional travel, the manipulation/absorption and discharge of any form of energy or radiation, and granting limited cosmic powers to others. The Silver Surfer also possesses the ability to negate or suppress the powers of the other mutants/beings making them Temporarily or Permanently out of use to them. Godlike Strength: The Surfer possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. The Silver Surfer can lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly and when further augmenting his strength using the power cosmic it reaches incalculable levels. Invulnerability: The Silver Surfer's silvery "skin" was designed to easily withstand the rigors of deep-space travel, and thus far, it has proven to be virtually indestructible. In fact, his entire body was made highly resistant to injury and he is thus invulnerable to most types of physical harm. The Silver Surfer can easily withstand the crushing pressures of a black hole. He is not bothered by the friction associated with atmospheric re-entry, and has withstood plunges into stars and even supernovas unharmed. He also routinely weathers the stresses associated with high-speed travel through space and hyperspace. His body is sustained by cosmic energy, and thus the Surfer has no need for air, food, or water. The Surfer's immune system is enhanced; he is immune to all human diseases. Godlike Stamina: The Surfer's highly enhanced musculature generates no fatigue toxins, granting him inexhaustible physical stamina. *'Able to absorb the powers of others': This includes the powers of other Super Hero’s and Super Villains. *''Hyperspace Travel: By exceeding 99% of the speed of light (186,000 miles per second), the Silver Surfer can shift himself into hyperspace, a dimension in which velocity is not limited by the speed of light. *Interdimensional Teleportation: The Surfer can also compress his own bodily matter so as to shift himself into a so-called microverse. The distances Which he can teleport is almost limitless. '''Total Control': The Silver Surfer has Full mental and physical control over his power cosmic, which is why it cannot be taken down by siphoning mutants. Essentially, the Power Cosmic gives the Surfer mastery over the four fundamental forces of the universe: *Electro-magnetism *Gravitikinesis: Manipulation of Gravity *Ability to store and discharge nuclear force (Strong/Weak Force). Cosmic Senses: The Silver Surfer has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him through concentration to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. These abilities allow him far-ranging vision (in space he can see people clearly over a light year away), the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of energy and discern their natures. Cosmic Healing: He also has an affinity for the life-energies of living beings, and can use his cosmic energies to boost the natural healing powers of a wounded individual, even if they are near-death. He cannot, however, raise the dead. Cosmic Self-Sustenance: The Silver Surfer does not need to eat or breathe since he absorbs life-maintaining cosmic energy directly through his skin. Power Bestowal: The Silver Surfer has demonstrated the ability to bestow powers onto living beings although this may be a function of molecular reconstruction. | Abilities = As Norrin Radd, the Surfer was a scientist, a dreamer, and something of a philosopher, skills which he sometimes finds quite useful. The Surfer, however, is only an average hand-to-hand combatant, depending almost entirely upon his cosmic powers in battle. ;Astro-Navigation: Silver Surfer is very skilled at space travel using his board, including navigating through black holes and space warps. When traveling to a dimension such as the Microverse, the Surfer's body seems to adapt to the correct size automatically. | Strength = The Silver Surfer possesses vast superhuman strength. He can lift (press) well over 100 tons. | Equipment = Cosmic Surfboard: When flying, the Silver Surfer uses a construct which resembles an earthly surfboard. This "board" is made with the same silvery material (The Galactic Glaze) that composes the Surfer's body, thus making the board almost indestructible. Few forces aside from the power cosmic itself can affect it, and if it is somehow damaged, the Surfer can easily repair it in an instant. The board is psionically linked with the Surfer's mind in some unknown fashion, and it follows his commands instantly. It apparently taps cosmic energy in much the same fashion as the Surfer himself, and although the Surfer could theoretically use the power cosmic to fly without his board, the construct enables him to do so without expending any of his own energy. The Surfer generally limits his speed to Mach 10 (ten times the speed of sound) within the outer layers of a planet's atmosphere, can attain 99.99% the speed of light in regular space, and can travel literally thousands of times lightspeed in hyperspace. The Silver Surfer is also able to trap living matter into his Surf board for extended periods of time, or even destroy living matter within the board itself. | Transportation = | Weapons = | CustomSection1 = Notable Appearances | CustomText1 = * * , November 1976 * Late January 1992; Featuring: Mephisto, Doctor Strange * and (1998) - becomes Carnage Cosmic for 2 Issues | OtherMedia = Television * Silver Surfer of the Fantastic Four Animated Series (1967) * Silver Surfer of the Fantastic Four Animated Series (1994) * Silver Surfer of the Silver Surfer Animated Series (1998) Film * Silver Surfer of the Fantastic Four Film (2005) Video games * Silver Surfer of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Media of Earth-1218 *In the movie Crimson Tide, Denzel Washington's character breaks up a fight between two crewmen. The fight was over a disagreement about which Silver Surfer was better, the Jack Kirby Silver Surfer or the Moebius Silver Surfer. This scene was written by Quentin Tarantino in an uncredited rewrite of the script. *In the Quentin Tarantino film Reservoir Dogs, a scene taking place in Mr. Orange's apartment features a poster of the Silver Surfer on the wall. *In the movie Breathless, Richard Gere's character reads, and comments on, an issue of a Silver Surfer comic. In a stirring moment, he compares his own alienation with the Surfer's profound cosmic aloneness. *In his song "Darkside of Aquarius", Bruce Dickinson gets help from the lonely Silver Surfer in keeping the Wheel of Dharma moving. *Guitarist Joe Satriani has made multiple allusions to the Silver Surfer, including: **Classic art of the Surfer was featured on the cover of the artist's album Surfing With the Alien. **The song "Back To Shalla-Bal" from his album Flying in a Blue Dream is a Silver Surfer reference. **On his 1998 album Engines of Creation, Satriani reprised Surfer references with the tracks "The Power Cosmic 2000" parts one and two. *The character of Norrin Radd is also used by Bal-Sagoth in "The Scourge of the Fourth Celestial Host", a song from their album The Power Cosmic. *In an episode of the Nickelodeon animated series, Doug, Doug and his friend, Skeeter, pretend to be superheroes. Doug's character, Quail Man, is accompanied by Skeeter's character, The Silver Skeeter, a clear reference to The Silver Surfer. The criticisms of the Surfer's invincibility are noted here, as Skeeter gives his character powers bordering on omnipotence. *In book #20 of the Animorphs series, Marco complains about having to morph in a dirty Burger King bathroom, asking why he has to and stating that the Silver Surfer never has to do things like this. *Clothing company Bathing Ape, or Bape, have a very rare and expensive shoe called the Bathing Ape Limited Edition Silver Surfers, modeled after the Nike Air Force Ones. *In Kringlan, a mall in Reykjavik, Iceland, an entire wall is covered with The Silver Surfer. The wall was painted by the Icelandic pop artist Erró. *In the "Web" story arc of the television show ReBoot, the surfer character is loosely based on The Silver Surfer (i.e. appears to be telekentically connected with his surfboard; only feels pain when his board is damaged) *In the cartoon Dexter's Laboratory, there was a side-story cartoon entitled "Dial M for Monkey", featuring a monkey superhero. In the episode, "Dial M for Monkey: Barbequor", it featured a parody of both Galactus and Silver Surfer as Barbequor, a powerful alien and master of cooking that eats planets, and his partner, the Silver Spooner (who rides a giant spoon). This episode was removed from broadcast syndication after complaints were made about the "effeminate" parody of Silver Spooner. *In the episode of the Fairly Odd Parents called "Might Mom and Dyno Dad", Timmy wishes he can be a Galactus type being to remove his mom and dad's superpowers. His fairy godparents turn into gold versions of the Silver Surfer, but they use skateboards and their crowns are still visible. Cosmo makes a reference to how he's naked. Timmy even calls them "heralds" at one point. * A Surfer feature has been in Fox's arsenal for a decade, but the studio waited because the project is so ambitiously f/x-heavy and Fox has been busy with other Marvel franchises. * In an episode of the television series Andromeda one of the characters, Seamus Harper makes a comment about the Silver Surfer, only to be held aghast when no-one knows who he is talking about. On a side note Al B. Harper, one of the Silver Surfer's friends, has the same last name as Seamus. * A parody of the Silver Surfer was briefly seen in Futurama Comics #2, when the Planet Express crew was soaring through space. * In the song "Things You Can Do", by the underground hip hip supergroup Deltron 3030, Silver Surfer is mentioned. * The Silver Surfer appears on the first page of Futurama Comics #23. The Planet Express knocks him off his board. * In the DC Comics one-shot The Lobo Convention Special, The Silver Surfer is seen getting knocked off his board. | Notes = * The Silver Surfer was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = * The Silver Surfer does not participate in the events of Civil War due to the fact it takes place roughly the same time as the Annihilation Wave, and the Surfer was occupied with battling the forces of Annihilus during the time the war takes place. However, the U.S. government cannot require him to register, due to the fact he is not even from the planet and thus is beyond their jurisdiction. | Links = * Complete Silver Surfer Appearance List * Official Marvel Picture site * Website about the powers of Silver Surfer. * Tv.com Silver Surfer episode guide * DRG4's Silver Surfer the Animated Series Page * Knightmare6.com; Silver Surfer FAQ * Silver Surfer website * Silver Surfer Message Board }} hu:Ezüst Utazó Category:Defenders members Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Star Masters members Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Teleporters Category:Invulnerability Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Microscopic Vision Category:Self Sustenance Category:Healers Category:Power Negation Category:Power Absorption Immunity Category:Captain Universe Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Warp Speed Category:Cosmic Beings